To Sleep, Perchance to Dream
by RenTenTen
Summary: The Salvatore's have finally gotten rid of that pesky Original, Elijah, just to run into a new, unwanted guest. And get this, she won't wake up! Who is she, what is she, and what connection does she have with Elijah?
1. Chapter 1

**So. I'm back. With a new story. Sorry, not sorry. You know how it is, when the Powers That Be call, you better pick up or forever hold your peace. Now, that being said, I love, love, love Elijah from the Vampire Diaries. He's so sexy, wearing those suits, and he honestly tries to do right by everyone, even though he's bad and he knows it. Unfortunately, I have not been happy with the quality or quantity of Elijah fanfics out there.**

**If you're a writer of one of those, aforementioned stories, please don't get me wrong. The ones that are written that I've seen aren't bad, I mean, I read them. They're well written with proper grammar and the like, with a plausible plot, but there's always something off about them. It's like when my sister asks me how I feel about the guacamole she makes and my answer is always, "I don't**_**not**_**like it, it just doesn't do anything for me."**

**And these are the reasons why (the stories, not the guacamole):**

**1) The love interest is super young.**

**Why oh why in the sevens layers of Hell would a thousand year old vampire, that loves to wear suits cuz he's fancy like that, be interested in a sixteen year old? Elijah does not want to talk to you about prom dresses, girl.**

**2) The love interest is a doppleganger.**

**I don't know about you, but I would find it extremely worrying if the guy I liked, liked me because I looked like an ex. And sure, some people have types and go for people with similar characteristics each time, but a doppleganger? And please don't give me any bull about being drawn in by the face but differentiating by the personality (Stefan). Because your epic love had my face. There's no way I can compete with that.**

**3) The love interest is normal.**

**...Really? No offense, but I find that really lame. I get the merit of true love being species blind and being able to overlook weaknesses and whatever, but seriously. How she supposed to protect herself in this wolf eat wolf world, especially when Eli keeps getting daggered. She could be a shapeshifting unicorn with rainbow powers and that would be worlds better than being normal. Bleh, normality.**

**And even if the story doesn't have any of those horrid elements, the love interest just keeps messing up, or is clairvoyant and knows what's going to happen, yet does nothing to change it. I happen to like smart, strong, interesting main characters that get things right on the first try. And if that makes them a Mary-Sue, then so the hell what. Rather a Mary-Sue than a Lame-Lenore.**

**Enough with that rant. Here's my story, give it a try. Elijah/OC obviously. There might be some unconscious Elena bashing, because I really don't like her character, but I'll try not to be passive-aggressive with her. I know it's not nice.**

**Also, I own jack-shit, and I'm beta-less, so all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

In a darkly decorated sitting room, a small group of people sat facing each other in sofas or arm chairs, a glass of amber liquid clapsed in nearly every hand. The mood was serious, but with an underlying feeling of triumph, they had just succeeded in tricking and daggering Elijah, the Original, with no losses on their side. The inhabitants of the boarding house talked with each other quietly, hashing out new plans to protect the pretty brunette that had a strong connection to everyone in the room. The same brunette that attracted trouble in spades.

Several hundred miles away, a woman of otherworldly beauty, with long curls so blonde they could be mistaken for silver and eyes of the clearest amber, dropped what she was doing, and clutched at her chest. A look of shock and pain crossed her face, but as soon at the emotions arrived, they disappeared, being replaced with relief and confusion. Her hand lowered, only for it to rise back up to cover a yawn that caught her off guard. She wasn't tired, she had just woken up. And before she could fully examine just_why_she was yawning when she didn't really even require an unconscious recharging period, the woman collapsed to the floor, her once furrowed brow relaxed in a deep sleep. She was alone in her house, so no one noticed when her body started to glow softly, before exploding into silver dust that floated out of the window, a hypnotic tinkling sound carrying through the area.

* * *

It was the morning after the Elijah dinner party fiasco, and Damon stood in the sitting room that had been used as a base of operations the previous night, nursing a tumbler of bourbon and glaring at the couch in front of him. Or rather, the figure lying on the couch in front of him. He was trying to figure out who she was, and just how she got into a house were two vampires lived, without anybody noticing until now. His musing/glaring was disrupted by his little brother, who just seeing Damon glaring at seemingly nothing, wanted to see what was going on.

"What are you-" Stefan said walking up to the couch, he trailed off quickly. Looking at the couch, he had his answer. "Who is this?" He asked, looking at a still-glaring Damon. Damon took a gulp of his drink.

"I don't know." Damon replied.

"Well, how'd she get in?"

"Don't know." Damon repeated.

"Well, is she sleeping? In a coma? What exactly do you know?"

"Hey now little brother, no need to get snippy here. I know just as much as you know. I woke up, she was here, snuggled up on the couch like she owns it or something. Don't know who she is, how she got in, why she decided that Casa Salvatore was a great place to take a nap... But she's quite the looker, is she not?" Damon smirked, leaning forward to slide a lock of her platinum hair through his fingers. Stefan just rolled his eyes at his brother. He too leaned forward, but his goal was get a whiff of their impromptu guest.

"She's not human." Stefan said abruptly, frowning in thought and disbelief.

"What do you mean she's not human?" Damon scowled. "She doesn't smell like a mutt, and she sure as hell isn't one of us, ergo, she's a human."

"No, Damon, just smell her for a second. Really, smell her." Stefan insisted. Damon rolled his eyes in exasperation, but leaned closer to sniff at her lovely neck. He came back up a few moments later with a contemplative look on his face. "What did you think?"

"She smells delicious." Damon said. "Literally, the best blood I've every smelled. In my life." He stressed. Stefan nodded, agreeing.

"Exactly, but I have no urge whatsoever to bite her. At all."

"That's pretty big little bro. I, too, am suffering from this anomaly. But it doesn't mean anything, maybe she just has a really rare blood type." Stefan just looked at him. "Like_really_rare."

"Damon," he sighed, "maybe you've become desensitized because of all the human blood you've indulged in over the years-"

"Hey, don't get mad at me just because you don't understand the word, moderation."

"But humans don't smell like this. Yes, they smell delicious (some of them) like food, and maybe like a flower, or some sort of underlying_something_. But overall, they smell like blood, iron and salt. That's the base. This girl, she smells like sunlight!" Stefan whisper-yelled. "That's not even a thing, Damon." Stefan was starting to get panicky.

"Calm down, calm down. So, I'll give that to you. The scent that carries the intangibility that is sunlight, coupled with our reluctance to feed off of her, but that doesn't mean anything." Damon shrugged it off, he did not need a new supernatural species in this town. Witches, vampires, and werewolves were quite enough_thank-you-very-much_. Stefan just looked at him.

"Really? So you're just gonna pretend like you don't hear her heart?" Stefan asked, drolly. Damon gave him a searching look, but lowered himself yet again to put his ear to her chest. His eyebrow furrowed just like his brothers.

"It's... so faint." He said, in something akin to wonder, but not because Damon Salvatore doesn't do wonder. "And fast. Way too fast. She should be dead with this kind of heartbeat." He said.

"Exactly." Stefan nodded. "But here she is, plain as day, alive. You know Damon, for someone who preaches about the benefits of an all human diet, you sure aren't using your advantages to their fullest capabilities." Stefan snarked.

"Hey now, none of that." Damon said, head still laying on their mysterious guest's chest, which is how Elena found him when she walked down the stairs.

"Who is this?" She asked, confused.

"We have no idea." Stefan said. "Apparently, she was just here when Damon woke up."

"Truly." Damon said, in the same spot, it was clear he was no longer listening to her strange heart. That is, until in the first move of the day, she mumbled something, and pushed Damon off of her (none too gently), before rolling over so that her back was to her newly acquired audience.

"We don't think she's human." Stefan provided.

"What is she then?" Elena wondered.

"We're not sure. All we know is that she doesn't smell edible, and her heartbeat is way too faint and fast. Not to mention that hair, no one has hair that color."

"It could be dye." Elena countered.

"Nah," started Damon, "dye has a certain scent and lingers. That's her real hair color. I like it. It's interesting." He leered.

"Well, is she dangerous?" Elena asked.

"We don't know, all she's done is sleep."

"Well, have you tried waking her?" Elena's question was met with silence and the two_old_ vampires looked at each other with eyebrows raised. Elena rolled her eyes. "Boys." And went to shake her. She was stopped by Stefan's hand on her wrist.

"Why don't you let one of us do that. Just in case she wakes up vicious." Elena nodded and stepped back. Stefan looked to Damon.

"Well, in for a penny, in for a pound." Damon said, before shaking her shoulder tentatively. Nothing happened. He tried harder. Nothing. "Hey, blondie!" He yelled and poked her, "Get off my couch. This is not homeless central." She just mumbled and tried to shrug him off. He gave her face a few light taps. She frowned and twitched her nose. He disappeared from the room, coming back with a glassful of water.

"Damon, no. You're wouldn't." Elena said, disapprovingly. He shrugged.

"_What?!_The girl needs to wake up." With that, he flung the water on her face. There was no spluttering, no sitting up abruptly, there was just more frowning, and the woman rolled over again. "Whelp, I'm out of ideas."

"_Mmmm._" The woman sighed. "_'lijah_." It was just a sigh on her lips, but everyone in the room heard it.

"Did she just say-" Elena started, stepping back slowly.

"-ELIJAH?!" The brothers finished for her, in sync.

"That's it, sleeping beauty or not, the girl's got to go." Damon said, scooping her up and speeding out to the woods. "Sorry babycakes," he said to her as he lay her down under the trees, "You're hot and all, no doubt, but we just got rid of one problem, I'm not trying to invite another one in." He gave her one last look before he speed back into the house, dusting off his hands. "Well," he said to the startled faces of Stefan and Elena, "that's all taken care of."

"Ummm." Was all Elena could say, so she just pointed. To the couch. Where the woman was. Again. This time, she was sprawled all over the couch, one leg straight out while the other lay across the back. Damon was befuddled.

"But I just- You guys, you saw me right? That did just happen, did it not?"

"Yeah." Elena said.

"Right before you came back, she appeared. On the couch. In a blast of silver sparkles." Stefan explained.

"_Sparkles?_" Damon ground out. "What the hell is she, a fairy?" He joked. And then he stilled, locking gazes with Stefan, who shrugged and lifted the corner of his mouth in a grim semblance of a smile. "Well why not, you can't have a_real_ supernatural town unless there are fairies around somewhere." He sassed. "Call the Scooby Gang. They should know about the newest developments." He said before stalking off. "Un-freakin-believable."

* * *

**So, there it is... Tell me what you think!**

**Ren!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you guys going to do with her?" Bonnie asked, after looking at the Salvatore's newly accrued guest.

"I've no idea, Witchy." Damon said, sipping his drink. "Every time we go to move her, Stardust here just pops back somewhere in the house. The first time it was back on the couch, but the next times, different places. Weird positions too."

"Bonnie, is there anyway for you to use your powers to figure out what she is? She clearly not human, but past that, we have no idea what she could be." Stefan asked the green-eyed witch. Damon scoffed.

"Stefan here thinks she a fairy." Damon started. "But I keep telling him, 'Stefan, little bro, there are no such things as fairies, get it together.' Tell 'em." He said, looking to Bonnie, who now looked contemplative.

"Well, in your 145 years of being supernatural, you've never encountered fairies, and I've never come across anything even mentioning fairies in the Grimiore my Grams left me." Damon had a smug look on his face. "That being said, not one person in the room believe witches or vampires existed until we became one, so it's probably a good idea to at least look into it." She shrugged. "Not sure what we'll find."

"If there's anything _to_ find." Damon added.

"I don't know," Caroline started, "doesn't fairies seem a little far-fetched? As much as it pains me to do so, I'd have to agree with Damon on this one. Aren't they supposed to be cute, little, tiny things? With wings?" She motioned to the sleeping woman, who was, by the way, now located on top of the bookshelves. "She's clearly not a fairy." She finished crossing her arms. A round a silence went up as everyone was stuck inside their own minds, pondering this unknown.

"I guess what I'm more worried about is the timing." Alaric said, breaking the silence. "Does no one else find it strange that this girl literally appears out of nowhere the morning after we dagger Elijah? It's too closely related, I don't believe in coincidences anymore. I don't like it."

"I was thinking that it's just because we live in the supernatural capital of the world, we don't get any breaks from weird shit happening. And she was just the next weirdo. But you make sense, she could be connected to this whole Moonstone-Klaus-Sacrifice situation, definitely." Damon said, rubbing a finger over his chin, his mind wrapping around the possibilities.

"If this is one of Klaus' minions, she sure is benign." Chimed Jeremy. "I mean, all she does is sleep all day. Are you sure she connected to Klaus? Maybe she's just here for Elijah? Have you put them in the same room to see what happens?"

"If she's dangerous, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Stefan shook his head.

"Come on," goaded Jeremy, "we've got three vampires and a hunter on our side. If she does wake up, she's have to get through you guys to undagger Elijah, and I just don't see someone who uses silver _sparkles_ to transport being much of a fighter. Just saying." He shrugged.

"Baby Gilbert has a point..." Damon trailed off, seeming to seriously think about the idea.

"Well, it couldn't hurt." Stefan conceded, his gaze lifted to the bookshelves. "But who's going to get her down?" Damon sighed.

"Well, I moved her the last couple of times, might as well move her now." He vampire-sped up the bookcase, and had her in his arms and down on the floor in less than a blink. "Now, let's take a field trip to the basement."

This prompted everyone to move towards the cellars, and to the one cell that held the "Honorable" Original. Only to find that the dagger keeping him - for all intents and purposes - dead, was being removed by an invisible entity? Things were just getting crazy now.

"Quick, Stefan, get the flamethrower. You need to light Harry Potter's ass up." Damon commanded, not being able to do anything since he still held the blonde.

"No, no!" Bonnie protested. "I've heard about this, this is astral projection, a witch's doing. Just shove the dagger back in, they'll lose power soon and have to retreat, no one has to die here." Stefan, always ready to save a life, pushed the dagger back in, and stood guard over the body for a moment. "I don't sense anymore foreign energy. I think whoever it is, is gone."

"Whatever Bonnie, 'whoever it is'? You know exactly who it is. There are exactly three witches in this town, one right in front of me, and two that work for Elijah. You just didn't want us to kill your new little boyfriend."

"Whatever, Damon." She spit.

"Let's get back to this experiment." Ric suggested.

"How close should I put her?" Damon asked.

"How about just lay her down right next to him?" Stefan. Damon complied. Almost immediately, the female began to stretch and yawn as if she might wake up soon. But all she ended up doing was rolling so that she was closer to Elijah, cuddled up to him actually. She hummed in happiness, and mumbled something, before wrapping around the gray Original.

"That's really weird." Said Elena.

"Yeah, no kidding." Seconded Caroline. "But, I guess we know that they're connected now. Either that or she's just really big on cuddling."

"Nope, it's the first one. She had ample opportunity to cuddle up with me, and it never happened."

"Maybe because you're gross and a horrible person." Elena said, her anger at Damon for snapping Jeremy's next making another show.

"Guys, guys, no need for that." Interjected Stefan, always the peacekeeper.

"I gotta say though, I didn't think Elijah had it in him." Damon continued without a hitch. "He's just so stiff. I mean, sure, he's got that old world charm that works on the ladies, you know what I'm talking about Ric, Jenna was all over him. But her?" He whistled. "For him to have pulled her, man, I seriously underestimated him." Damon said, not caring that his thoughts on the matter were extremely inappropriate given the circumstances.

"Guys, are you seeing this right now?" Bonnie asked. But the answer was no, they were too busy with the Damon's monologue. "Look at Elijah's skin where she's touching him." She said, shakily. And they did look. And found that his neck, where her cheek rested, and his wrist, where her hand rested, while still pale, were no longer grey. Her touch was giving him back life.

"Oh shit!" Damon yelled, before scooping her back up and moving back a fair amount. She was unhappy with the movement if her furrowed brow and angry murmuring were any indication. He looked around to find faces that were just as shocked as his. "Well, that's not good."

"I mean, at least we know for sure why she's here." Jeremy said, trying to find the silver lining.

"Yeah, let's never do that again." Stefan said, running his hands through his gravity-defying hair.

"Agreed." Chimed several voices. There was a non-verbal decision for everyone to head back upstairs, but as Damon (and his passenger) took the first step going up, she disappeared, and Damon found out that the silver sparkles actually irritated his skin, leaving little burns.

"Where did she go?" Bonnie asked.

"I feel like we all know, we just hope it isn't so." Said Jeremy, and they all returned to the last cell in the basement to find the aforementioned blonde curled around the other side of the Original.

"This feels like it could be potentially, really bad for us." Said Caroline, watching as Elijah regained his color even faster than before.

"What do you think happens when he looks to be 100%?" Elena asked, weary.

"We were told that a dagger was the only thing to keep him down. So hopefully, since the dagger's still in, nothing..." Bonnie trailed off.

* * *

_...in an unknown forest..._

"Darling," a cultured voice broke through the fog in her mind, and she turned to see a familiar face, "what in the heavens are you doing here?" He asked in concern, the barest bit of some unknown emotion lurked behind his eyes for a short moment. She crossed her arms, tapping her foot and pursing her lips before answering him.

"_I_ should be asking you the same thing, _Elijah Mikaelson_." She seethed. "You promised to stay safe, did you not?" He nodded, somewhat chastised. "But here we both are, you daggered, me, asleep because you were daggered, probably laying on a gross dungeon floor somewhere. You know how much I hate forced unconsciousness, Elijah."

"Dear heart, you must understand." He pleaded. "They're a group of bumbling idiots, they shouldn't have been able to sneak up on me like they did. They're receiving outside help." He growled.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what the weak do. They gather all kinds of allies, and backup plans, because they can't make their plans happen under their own power like we can. They break promises, and lie. Despicable really." She groused.

"But now," he said, sidling up to her, putting his large hands about her waist, "I have my partner in crime, and once this dagger comes out, they won't know what hit them." He said, running his hands up her back.

"You think you can just hold me like this and look at me with those bedroom eyes and everything will just be forgiven because you're just so damn sexy?" She asked.

"Don't be that way, love." Elijah rumbled, leaning down to pepper kisses along her neck, moving his hands to grab at her hips.

"And just _how_ are we going to get out of this predicament to even put this plan of yours into action?" She asked.

"I have a pair of warlocks in my employ that will be working on it. If they fail, there's a great possibility that the doppleganger and her posse will realize that they need my help, and undagger me. If they are still too idiotic to do that, well then, definitely Thing 1 and 2 will realize we're missing first and _rescue_ us." He said between kisses.

"Hm." She responded plainly. While she wasn't rebuffing his attentions, she wasn't really encouraging them either. Something Elijah hated. He wanted to be on her mind at all times. He wanted to be wanted by her as much as he wanted her.

"Faye," he called her, "while we wait, don't you want to get reaclimated with our dreamscape?" Her hands were now around his shoulders. "You remember, when we were younger, how many _things_ we did in here?" He whispered in her ear, nibbling at the lobe when he paused. She sighed. "It's been quite a while... I think it's time we break it in again." She giggled, slender fingers pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck, making him growl. Her attention was firmly on him now. Good.

If any vampire had still been down in the Salvatore basement, they'd have bared witness to Elijah's skewered heart beating again. Impossible, but not.

* * *

The warlocks had yet to come through, but Elijah and Faye didn't mind. It had been far too long since they'd been together. It didn't matter that this was a mindscape, as long as they were together. What with Elijah chasing after leads on his brother, there hadn't been a lot of time to just take a breather. So now, now was actually perfect timing. A mini-vacation of sorts to get to know each other's bodies again.

* * *

It was several days later when Elijah was undaggered by none other than Elena Gilbert. Immediately upon waking he reveled in having his mate wrapped around him, before struggling to breathe.

"Invite me in!" He gasped out to Elena, who complied. No sooner than that happening did he scoop up his Faye, and sped out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo. I have been on a roll with this story. So, I'll just post it as it comes instead of waiting for a certain date or whatever. This chapter is actually the first chapter I made of this story, and you asked for it, it's the explanatory chapter. Who is Faye? Where did she come from? All will be revealed, and if you look close enough (but not too close because I'm beta-less) you'll find some more mysteries. Read, enjoy, review!**

* * *

"What's the plan, 'Lijah?" Faye asked, propped up on one arm and running her fingers through sleep-tousled hair as she watched Elijah button up his suit jacket. Last night had been wild. It had been, what?, three months since they had last seen each other in the flesh? Three months too long.

"I'll have to seek out Elena Gilbert again. She must be protected." He said, in distaste. She understood, the little bint was the reason he had been daggered in the first place. "She did pull out the dagger, so she's starting to understand how dire everything is. She'll think we're going to renegotiate, but after what they pulled," he shook his head, "they'll have to do what I ask."

"Well, I wish you luck. Youngins' these days, wouldn't know respect if it bit them on the nose." She sighed, laying back down.

"Too true, darling, too true." He kissed her forehead. "How will you keep yourself occupied while I'm gone?"

"Oh, while I'm in the area, I might stop by to see what those demon spawn are up to." She smiled up at him, a picture of perfection. "Who knows, maybe we'll go shopping." She shrugged lazily.

"Well, you have fun with that." He lifted and eyebrow. "And give them my love." He said, walking toward the door.

"Don't hesitate to give me a call if you need anything!" She called after him, knowing even as far away as he already was, he'd hear her.

* * *

"Ms. Gilbert." Elijah's rich voice startled Elena as she walked into her room. The man in question was near the window, looking at the figurines that were placed on the sill.

"Elijah! Oh! Look, I am so sorry about you getting daggered. I really didn't know anything about their plan. I undaggered you as soon as I knew we were sitting ducks without you helping us." She blabbered. As if he cared.

"Indeed." He said, sharply. "Ms. Gilbert," he said again, "as of this moment in time, our original agreement is null and void."

"Wait, what? I just told you it wasn't my fault-" He continued as if she hadn't just interrupted him.

"The list of people to be protected now only holds yourself. Should anyone else be injured, or expire, during the upcoming...trials, the only ones to blame will be yourself, and the Salvatore brothers." He turned to leave, leaving a shocked Elena Gilbert staring at the door in her room.

* * *

"How'd it go then?" She asked him as he entered the suite.

"I notified Ms. Gilbert of the change in our little contract. Knowing her though, she'll have a chat with the Salvatore's and the rest of her little rag-tag group of friends, before rallying up her courage and _demanding_ a change."

"I swear, you'd think they'd be grateful that someone's trying to save that girl's scrawny ass." She hissed, scowling. He stroked a hand through her hair, calming her.

"Now, love, no need to be so vulgar." He smirked, holding her round the waist. "Though I do love it when you get incensed." He growled. "But do tell me, how was your day?" Her countenance immediately changed, a smile lighting up her face.

"Wonderful!" She sang. "Cal, Keir, Thing 1 _and_ Thing 2 showed up. It was perfect. We spent the day in the city, then had an early dinner at some new cafe. Truly delicious," she licked her lips, "in more ways than one. They send their love." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then escaped from his grasp to flit to the kitchen. "But what about you, my love, are you hungry?" She asked, a leer in her eyes. "You looking for a vintage from the stores?" She motioned at the fridge. "Oh maybe something fresh from the source?" She was just teasing now, tracing her hand along her neck sensually. "I know!" She hopped in front of him, completely disregarding the hungry look in his eyes along with the start of black veins beneath them. "You probably want to release some tension and go on a hunt." She suggested, eyes alight with joy and anticipation. He closed his eyes for a second, and cleared his throat. When he opened them, his eyes were more focused, but no less lust-filled.

"Excellent idea, dear heart." He said, leading her out of the suite. "You shall accompany me on a hunt, and then we'll come back here for dessert." Now he was the one leering.

* * *

As predicted, Elijah was once again summoned by the "Mystic Falls gang" who were going to try to wear him down into giving them the upper hand. It was not going to happen. He stood in their sitting room, cool as a cucumber, one hand in his pocket as the other smoothed down his tie. The eldest Salvatore was the first to speak.

"Why should we trust you?" He asked. Elijah somehow found enough will to _not _roll his eyes at the impertinent young vampire.

"If you'll remember, _I_ withheld my end of the original bargain in perfect ordinance, right up until the moment I was daggered in a scheme involving yourself, your hunter friend, and your human playthings. I am not the one whose trustworthiness is called into question here." Elijah finished.

"I think what my brother meant to say," started Stefan, "is what measures do you have in place to ensure Elena's safety from the sacrifice."

"Ahh, something that is actually within my realm of control." Said Elijah. "The sacrifice will go on as Klaus plans." He said, inspiring gasps from the audience.

"But you said-"

"The sacrifice will go on, but I have acquired a certain elixir that when administered, will bring that person back from the dead, one time only." Elijah finished. How he detested interruptions of any kind.

"What a load of bull!" Damon exclaimed. "There is no such thing. Black magic, yes, resurrection rings, yes, magical potions that cheat death, no!"

"I assure you, you are mistaken." Elijah responded, calm as could be. "I acquired this particular substance years ago. Actually, it was for Katerina. To revive her from the sacrifice. As you know, she chose...alternative methods." He gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Oh, so it's some _centuries_ _old_ magic potion. Even better." Damon said, throwing his hands up. Stefan however, looked intrigued. Damon saw this. "Oh no Stefan, you have got to be kidding me. You don't believe this shit, do you?"

"Damon, we've exhausted all other possibilities. Who's to say this won't work?"

"Who's to say it will!?"

"Elena," Stefan turned to her, "what do you think?" She thought for a moment, giving a long look to all the people in the room, her friends, her family, people that cared about her. Then she turned to Elijah.

"Who gave you this...elixir?" She asked, haltingly. Damon looked furious.

"You've seen her. She was the woman who appeared after you daggered me." He replied.

"_What_ was she?" She asked for clarification.

"She is the being who created the elixir." Yes, he was being intentionally vague.

"Can we meet her?" She asked.

"Whatever for?" He asked, almost irritated, but not quite.

"To know if we can trust you." She replied. This time he did sigh.

"If I get her here, you and your _gang_ will no longer interfere in my dealings. You will stop putting yourself in danger, and you will take the elixir and go through with the sacrifice." He said.

"Deal." Elena agreed. He left to make a call.

* * *

"They want to meet you." He said into the receiver.

"Why?" She dragged out the question.

"To see if they can trust me."

"That makes no sense."

"I never said they were smart." There was a pause.

"So I come in, talk to them a little, then we're home free until Niklaus comes for the sacrifice?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Okay, I can do it. We're doing this now?" There was a rustling of cloth against the speaker.

"Yes. But love, be nice."

"What are you talking about, honey? I'm always nice." He could hear her smile over the phone.

"Mmhmm."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked in mock anger.

"It means that genuine nice, and your nice are two very different things."

"But you know how I feel about humans, 'Lijah." She whined.

"Yes dearest, but they don't. So be on your best behavior, and make them believe that you're nicer than me, even though we both know it's the other way around."

"Fine, fine. Spoilsport." He could hear her pouting. "I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail. Salvatore Boarding House, correct?"

"Yes, see you in a few." He hung up the phone, and sped back to the house.

* * *

Elijah had just notified the gang that she was coming when a spiral of silver sparkles appeared in the room, dispersing to reveal a very blonde, very conscious woman, than everyone remembered.

"Great, Sparkly's back." Damon said drolly, as he watched her walk over to Elijah, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Well, I could always appear in a blast of flames, but I fear that would be detrimental to, well, everyone here." She sassed back. Elijah squeezed her hand slightly. She pouted at him, she didn't _want_ to be nice. "I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Faye, Princess of the Summer Court, of Faerie." She curtsied, even if these weren't her fellow Fae, or older vampires. There was more than one beat of silence.

"So, let me get this straight." Damon said, tapping his pointer finger along the rim of his glass. "You're a fairy... princess?" He queried.

"Well," Faye started, "Technically, but not quite right the way you're saying it. Fairies don't exist."

"I knew it!" Crowed Damon. Faye had a smirk on her face though. She pulled Elijah next to her as she went to sit on an unoccupied couch. Heathens, in the presence of royalty and they didn't even offer her a seat.

"It's just the name though. Humans, they call us fairies, because they don't know any better. We are the Fae. And our realm is called Faerie." She shrugged with a smile, her explanation completely deflating Damon's self-congratulatory party. "And I am the Crown Princess of the Summer Fae, their _only_ Princess."

"You're name and your...species... they're the same?" Asked Bonnie.

"No. I am Faye, F-A-Y-E, which in it's most literal sense does mean "a Faerie," but my people are the Fae, F-A-E. My parents thought it was clever. They were wrong, as they are about most things."

"You don't have any brothers or sisters?" Elena asked, sadly, "That must be lonely."

"No, no, you misunderstand. I have several siblings. Like, hundreds, maybe even thousands. I am just the only child of my parents. All my other siblings are half, and therefore, not eligible for the throne."

"Oh, I get it. Your parents just have a bunch of illegitimate kids." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy!" Elena scolded, slapping the back of his head for his tactlessness. "I am so sorry. No manners!" She apologized to Faye.

"No need." Faye waved it off. She enjoyed bluntness, seeing as how the Fae cannot lie. "Jeremy's exactly right. My parents _hate_ each other, but in order for their marriage to be valid, they had to beget an heir. I am their first and only child. They can barely stand to be in the same room as each other, so I highly doubt I'll have anymore full siblings, well, ever. And the Fae, well, some of us are very...prolific, and you might even say promiscuous when it comes to our lovers. Some of my siblings are full Fae, and others are half. My parents do not discriminate on race or species, they just hold beauty above everything." Faye tapped her finger against her chin. "Come to think of it, I don't think _any_ of my siblings share both their mother and father. But I don't talk to all of them, so I'm not certain..." she trailed off.

"Okay, what I'm hearing is that your parents are sluts." Jeremy blabbed. Elena gasped.

"You would also be correct." Fay giggled. "They are quite easy. You actually might have heard about them, Queen Titania, and King Oberon, those are my parents."

"Now you're just yanking our chains. You are not the daughter of fictional characters." Damon interrupted.

"I can assure you, they are not fictional." Elijah replied sourly.

"Oh, 'Lijah, you know my parents love you." Faye said placatingly, taking his hand. Though her impish expression belied her words.

"So William Shakespeare, _the_ William Shakespeare knew about the Fae?" Stefan asked.

"Of course. Will was a pretty cool guy. We Fae not only like beautiful faces, but beautiful minds as well. He was brought into Faerie as a plaything, and while he never really got boring enough to let go, but we let him go anyway so he would write about us, immortalizing us." Faye sighed. "That was a good decade." She turned to Elijah. "Do you remember back then Elijah?" She asked.

"What stands out to me most about that group of years was your unwillingness to wear anything but the manifestation of powers to cover your..." he looks her up and down "assets." She smiles, dreamily.

"Yeah, that was a good decade." She said again. Damon just cocked an eyebrow, trying to imagine what a site that must have been. He missed Elijah's death glare.

"If Shakespeare visited Faerie, then everything he wrote about was real?" Bonnie asked. Faye nodded.

"Mostly, you know how people are with artistic license and whatnot."

"Queen Mab?"

"Ah. You want to talk about Queen Mab." Everyone nodded. "Okay, well, that means I need to talk about the separation of powers within Faerie. So as you know, I am of the Summer Court. There are actually four courts in Faerie, which are in direct opposition to each other, and also split into two sides. The other three courts are the Winter Court, the High Court, and the Dark Court. Obviously, Winter and Summer oppose each other, and the High and Dark Courts oppose each other. I guess, some people could say that makes us enemies, but it's mainly it's a difference of political views thing. I like to think of it as we keep each other in balance."

"You said something about there being two sides to the courts?"

"Yes. Summer and High are comprised of what is know as Seelie Fae, whereas Dark and Winter are made up of the Unseelie Fae."

"Seelie and Unseelie. I've heard that before. Doesn't it mean that Seelie is good, and Unseelie is bad?"

"Kind of." Faye pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, trying to think of a way to explain it. "You see, just like in this world, some vampires are good and some humans are bad, even though you're taught that humans are pure or whatever, and vamps are evil. You just have to keep in mind that nothing is in white and black.

"See, all Fae are beautiful. It's genetic. So you wouldn't necessarily be able to determine who is from which court, just by looking at us. I mean, sure, there's Fae like me, with very distinctive coloring," she pulled at a strand of hair, "but just because it's not common to see a very light complected Fae in the Dark Court, doesn't mean there aren't some running around.

"And we all play with humans. We kidnap them from their lives to entertain us. Not all end up like Mr. Shakespeare, being sent back to do amazing things. Some we keep until they die, some we keep until they break." Elena gasped, Faye shrugged. "It's the way of my world. We all love to play tricks on humans, we're mischievous by nature, but the tone of our tricks can sometimes show were we belong. One the whole, tricks played by the Seelie courts are much milder than those by the Unseelie courts. Humans taken by the Seelie courts are treated better than those taken to the Unseelie Courts. Also, since I'm Summer oriented, you wouldn't catch me practicing any snow magic. I guess you could say that for the most part, the Unseelie courts are more malicious than the Seelie courts. Have no illusions though friends, the Seelie Courts can be very bad for a stray human. We aren't bred to care for humans. We are born and raised being taught we are superior to them."

"Do you believe you are superior to us humans?" Bonnie asked, steel in her eyes.

"You have to remember Bonnie, I _am_ from a different realm. I'm more powerful than any human, witch or not. I've lived longer than any human alive today. That being said, I _have_ been around for a long time, and I've seen your species do some incredible things. Not nearly as incredible as my people, but respectable all the same. I refuse to stop playing with humans if that's what you're hinting at." Faye raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't really answer the question there." Damon said.

"Well, are there any other Fae Princesses in the room?" Faye asked. There was silence. "Then that answers your question." She sniffed, haughtily.

"That's horrible." Cried Elena.

"I mean, not really." Jeremy chimed in after a beat. "Even between humans, there are races that think their better than others. This is on a completely different playing field, if you're strong, faster, smarter than a human, doesn't that technically make you _better_ than a human? She's just saying facts."

"You're so smart for a human child." Faye said, jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. And I'm a teenager, not a kid." Jeremy groused.

"Ah, now where was I." Faye started to collect her thoughts. "Oh! The under-Fae. Forgot about the under-Fae." She chuckled. "Under-Fae are like...hmmm. Well, they're part of the courts, but they're kind of like pets, or somewhat intelligent animals. They're technically Fae, but their shape isn't humanoid. It is extremely easy to tell a Seelie under-Fae, from an Unseelie under-Fae. Seelie under-Fae, well, you would say they look like a magical animal, or even just plain weird. Unseelie under-Fae are vicious and creepy."

"Is there any such thing as a neutral Fae?"

Faye suddenly laughed. "Traditionally speaking, there was usually no such thing as a neutral Fae... but there is one being in all of Faerie that I think fits the bill. His name is Grimalkin, but you all might know him better as the Cheshire Cat."

"The Cheshire Cat. From Alice in Wonderland." Damon said flatly. "I need another drink." He mumbled.

"We do return some of our playthings in working order." She smiled. "He's a perfect mix of creepy, and magical animal. And I say traditionally because very recently, there has been a certain Fae in this realm's Fae heavy populations that's been mixing everything up. She's full Fae, but newly awakened, and she refuses to pick a side. She's truly a delight. The centuries can be so tedious in Fae culture. It's nice to see things being shaken up.

"But I digress, you were asking about Queen Mab." She turned to Bonnie. "Queen Mab is queen of the Dark Fae. And she has got a killer fashion sense. Seriously. It's mostly very edgy and Gothic, which makes sense, hello, Dark Fae. But she has got some skills."

"Aren't you, like, enemies?" Elena asked.

"It's just like I was saying earlier, it's mostly a politics things. And while our factions are directly opposed, our courts aren't. Mab and I have a standing tea date, and we have for the last 500 years. There _was_ that 20 year break when she tried, and failed, to seduce Elijah, but we're over it now. Now, my parents, they _hate_ her. But really, they also hate each other, so I take that with a grain of salt. There might be some tension between the courts, even Summer and High Court have arguments, but no one would ever start a war about it, we are in balance, we are equal. My brother Keenan, from my mother's side, he and the current Queen of Winter Fae have been in love since before she Ascended to the throne."

"What would happen if they got married?"

"Well, they can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Keenan's already married."

"But..."

"It's like my parent's marriage, a marriage of convenience. His wife was powerful enough to rule over their domain, so they got married. But they don't hate each other! Not at all, they didn't get along great at first, but they're a really good team, best friends now. Aislinn is a really sweet girl, and she actually got Keenan and Dana back together after a misunderstanding. She actually carries a torch for the adopted son and potential heir of the High Court." She looked around at the faces of her audience.

"Yeah, it is a lot to take in. And if either of those pairs ever have a kid, well, the kid would have to choose a court because you can't be both, but even if they didn't choose from their parents' courts, they'd still be family. Though I really hope the wouldn't choose High. Those Fae are so uppity. Think they're better than everyone else." Elijah pat her hand soothingly.

"Anymore questions?" She brightened up, looking around.

"I have one." Said Caroline. She had been quiet this whole time, just observing, which was...odd, but... "Since you're a Princess, that makes Elijah your Prince, right?" Faye had to put her hand over her mouth to smother the laughter that threaten to pour out. Elijah rolled his eyes at her. "What's so funny?" Caroline asked. Faye just kept laughing. Elijah sighed and adjusted his cuffs.

"Fae rules are tricky." He started. "Faye is not only the only Crown Princess of the Summer Court, but also the whole of Faerie. Each Court has their own set of laws, which are so complex that even if I were allowed to speak of them, we wouldn't have enough time to go through them all before the humans in the room expired. The Summer Court is the only court that has two Monarchs, with the clause that the monarchs must beget an heir to stay in power. The rest of the courts only have one Monarch, and while that Queen or King might have children, none of them have been named heir for whatever reason. That being said, Faye is at the highest point anyone can be within the Fae Aristocracy without being the King or Queen, making her the sixth most important Fae, period. And with that status comes more rules..." he trailed off.

"That was a very long winded _not-answer_." Caroline said, catapulting Faye into another round of laughter. Elijah sighed again.

"Faye is my mate, my wife. I am her husband, and because of her status, her... Consort." Elijah flashed a look around the room that just dared anyone, other than his still laughing wife, to do so much as twitch a facial muscle. Caroline cleared her throat.

"So, Princess Faye...and her Consort, Elijah." She said. Jeremy suddenly found the ceiling to be mighty interesting. Damon coughed and avoided Alaric's eyes. Everyone else just looked extremely... focused. Finally, Faye's giggling died down. If anyone had actually been looking at Elijah, they would've seen something they thought impossible of the stoic Original. They would have seen him pouting. His wife did.

"Oh Elijah." She said, grabbing his chiseled jaw and turning him to drop a sweet kiss on his pouting lips. "I don't know why you get so upset whenever this topic gets brought up." A wicked smile curved upon her lips. "But, I have to say, it's so entertaining every time it happens." He just sighed. Again. "Sweetie pie," she cooed, "you know Fae rules are crazy. But consort is nothing at all to be ashamed of. Plus, if you were Fae, sure you would've been a Prince, but it would've taken a _lot_ just to get me to take a second look at you, instead of the, what?, four words you said to me before I knew you were the one."

"I suppose you are correct, minn hjarta." Elijah replied, taking her chin between his forefinger and thumb and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Awww." Caroline squealed. "Was it like love at first sight?"

"Something like that." Elijah said, quietly amused.

"I was flitting about in the woods, looking for a lost boy or girl from the village to play with, and Elijah came along." She looked to Caroline. "He was hunting, you see. And I was distracted, so he snuck up on me and said, "Varkunn mig, fagr kona..." Faye sighed, eyes sparkling in remembrance. "And I turned around, and knew he was the one. And the rest, as they say, was history." She thread her fingers through his, smiling happily.

"What does that mean?" Caroline sighed. Faye blushed.

"_Excuse me, beautiful lady."_ Elijah smiled, staring into Faye's eyes. "I didn't even get to finish what I was going to say before she jumped me." He smirked at that.

"He calls you beautiful once and you jump into bed with him?" Elena said, disapprovingly.

"Actually, I pushed him against the tree and had my wicked way with him there. There was no bed involved until weeks later." She smirked at Elena's shocked expression. Please, like the girl was a virgin. "Yep." Faye said, reminiscing. "I rocked his world." Running her tongue across her teeth in a motion that had Elijah paying very close attention.

"As you continue to do, my love." He said.

"Oh, you charmer, you." She grinned.

"When was this? A few centuries ago?" Stefan asked. It seemed he liked a good love story every once and a while.

"No, this was when Elijah was still human. What was it, honey bunch? You would've been around 19? 20?" Jaws dropped around the room.

"Wow, you are seriously old." Jeremy said. Faye laughed.

"Why of course I am." She smirked. There was a clearing of a throat.

"All of this is extremely interesting," Alaric said, "but about this _elixir_."

"Ah, yes. The one I made for Katerina. What about it?"

"Well, does it work?" Elena asked.

"Of course it does, I made it myself."

"And how do we know you're telling the truth? Based on the stories I've heard, Elijah had a soft spot for Katherine. Why would you save the girl that was a threat to your relationship?" Elijah's eyebrows shot up, and Faye choked on a laugh.

"I assure you, the elixir works. And as for Katerina, she has never been, and never will be anything but a thorn on my side. I love to play with humans, don't get me wrong, but straight up sacrifice? No, I find no pleasure in it. So when Elijah told me what was going on, I, upon my own volition, created this for her. And yes, she was quite a bit of a flirt. I mean, you all know that the reason she was even in England at the time was because she was exiled after having a child out of wedlock. But Elijah has been mine and only mine for over a millennium. A little seventeen year old trollop isn't going to take him away from me."

"Also, the Fae cannot lie." Elijah added. "So please be assured that this option will work for you." He turned to Faye. "If you would, my darling." She waved her hand, and a wooden box appeared on the table closest to her. She stood to open the box, revealing a velvet cushion, on which lay a foggy liquid in a vial. She picked up the vial and handed it to Elena.

"We'll let you hang on to this in a sign of good faith. When the time comes, Elijah will show you how to use it. We'll take our leave now." Faye wrapped herself around a now standing Elijah, and without any theatrics, they disappeared into thin air.

"Probably not the best idea to antagonize a Fae older than the Originals, Elena." Said Caroline. "You know how human girls get about their boyfriends. Just multiply that by a million and I'm sure you'll get in the ballpark of her feelings for her Consort Elijah."

* * *

**So now, you can sort of piece together where the title comes from. Cookies for whoever can tell me names of any of the four works** **I** **multicrossed** **in this chapter, six if you count** **Shakespeare's work. Which I don't really, too obvious!**

**Multicrossing** **is fun! I do believe that some of the characters vaguely mentioned above will be making guest appearances in the future! As always, shower me with reviews, please. They keep me happy and motivated.**

**Ren!**


End file.
